Typical graphical user interfaces for video playback are difficult to use when it comes to accessing video chapters, often providing users with few clues as to what content lies in a given chapter. User interfaces for accessing or renewing licenses governing the use of videos commonly lack suitable integration with video playback tools. Short comings with user interfaces for video playback and license renewal are especially apparent on devices having small displays such as portable media players and smart phones.